Dark Dueller
by Saiblade
Summary: Jaden's past finaly catches up with him much to his horror, how will this effect the rest of his friends and why is he so afraid? Jaden/Alexis


**AN: Hey everyone I think its about time that I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes, you see all my live, spelling has been a real weak point to me and its haunted me so, even more that I love to write stories and comics, I do try to make sure my stories are correctly spelt but judging from your comment it doesn't look like Spell check its job correctly. I am thankful to all of you that manage to withstand my bad spelling.**

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly down through the duel academy pool's glass roof and onto the warm water, making it even warmer. The sun didn't just warm the water, I warmed up the sand on the side of the pool, the grass, the tree's and even an almost completely naked Jaden who was napping on the sand with only a small towel covering his groin.

A shadow figure suddenly blocked the sun's warm rays, the sudden lose in temperature awoke the young duellist from his nap. The figure was fuzzy at first but soon, the blonde hair and tall, female figure top shape as Alexis. It took a few seconds for Jaden to register that it Alexis and that he was near enough naked. But then.

Bing

Jaden jumped forward in shock, "Alexis what are you doing here!"

Alexis giggled at Jaden reactions, "Come on Jaden relax we've both grown ups here," commented Alexis, "You want to come for a swim?"

"S-sure" Jaden said blinking a little

Moments later and the two teens where bathing together in the warmed up pool, Alexis sighed as the warmth of the water helped her relax. Jaden took a glance at her, the water seemed to sparkle around her and just now Jaden noticed a side of Alexis that he had never noticed before, she was beautiful.

Alexis suddenly turned to Jaden, and Jaden quickly turned away making sure she didn't notice him looking at her.

"Hey Jaden" she called.

Jaden turned to look at her and the same thoughts jumped back into his head.

"Did you know that three new students are starting tomorrow?" she asked.

"Three new students, during the middle of the year that's weird I hope they're good duellist" commented Jaden.

"As far as I know that's why they are here, I also heard that they are all from England, the first on, is a master of Soldier based card, the female is a women of blood, and the third is a master of duelling" explains Alexis.

There is a moment of silence as Jaden reflects on what he has just heard, he suddenly becomes pumped with energy.

"Well I cant wait for them to get here, I will show them all that I'm the best" cheers Jaden.

Alexis steers at him and thinks deeply about him, _"Strange looking at him now, its hard to believe he is the same boy who saved the world,"_

Jaden looked confident but then suddenly out of no where a sharp pain ripped itself throughout Jaden's body. Jaden fell onto his knee's and screamed in pain, Alexis jumped up in shock.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted.

Jaden couldn't hear Alexis the pain was to great all attention was one it. Jaden's body couldn't handle it, every bit of energy was ripped away. Jaden's eyes slowly closed and his body fell numb. Jaden fell face first into the pool completely out cold.

Alexis jumps into action and grabs Jaden's body.

"Jaden wake up" she shouted.

Alexis voice didn't get through. Jaden found himself trapped in a deep dark relm with two red eyes watching him from above, still filled with pain that disabled him from moving, Jaden could only steer at the two red eyes.

"Jaden, you haven't forgotten me have you," a dark voice from nowhere spoke.

"No it cant be" Jaden cried in shock.

"I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you now!" the voice shouted.

Jaden moved himself back, wondering what the eyes would do next. They did nothing, but sit there, in the dark watching him.

"who, what are you?" asked Jaden.

"I am close to you, we share the same blood, we are bounded together by our blood" the eyes explained.

"We are bounded by our blood?" Jaden questioned.

"You'll figure it out, but know this when you do, it will be far to late" the eyes said.

Slowly they disappeared and the darkness around Jaden thickened. The darkness suffocated him, but through the darkness he heard a voice, the voice of Alexis calling him.

Jaden was surrounded by his friends in a white bed of the school hospital. He was still out of it, his body sweating like mad, his eyes forced together as if he was having a bad dream.

Alexis was sat by his side, with Syrus and Hassleberry at either side of her looking down at Jaden both with worried looks on their face. Chazz and Bastion stood behind the three of them. Chazz was up against the wall with his arms crossed looking at his rival and Bastion was just behind Alexis.

"So what happened to him?" Chazz finally asks braking the silence that was driving him mad.

Alexis sign " I don't know, we were in the pool together and all of a sudden he started streaming in pain, then he just fainted," explained Alexis with her eyes closed.

"That's weird why would Serge be in pain for no reason" asks Hassleberry.

"I agree it is weird, but what's even more weird is that Alexis and Jaden where alone in the pool together" joked Bastion.

Alexis eyes shot open and her face blushed like crazy, she shot up out of her chair and turned to face the boys. The boys (except Chazz) where all laughing.

"Its not like that at all, I went into relax and found Jaden there, and this isn't the time for jokes!" shouted Alexis.

"Your right Alexis its not time for jokes" someone said from the door.

Everyone turned to look and found the nurse standing at the door with a worried look on her face.

"What ever is happening to Jaden, its very strange," the nurse said as she walked over to the group.

"What wrong with the solider ma'am?" asked Hassleberry.

The nurse walked over to Jaden and moved his sheets out of the way, "Can someone explain this?"

The nurse showed jade's chest to the group, everyone was shocked to see a large scar doing from his stomach, up across his chest and ends at his neck.

"What is that?" Alexis asked.

"I have no idea, it formed as I was checking over Jaden, he's had no operation or anything, so what ever this is, his body has formed it himself which is impossible" the nurse explained.

Suddenly Jaden began to wake, his first sight was seeing the nurse lifting up his shirt. She quickly put his shirt down and put the covers back over him.

"What's going on!" jaden screamed.

Syrus stepped in, "Jaden the nurse was just showing us something."

Jaden got even more freaked, "Why were you all looking at my chest!"

"Jaden," Bastion began, he tried to figure out a way to make sure he explained the situation carefully, " you have a scar on your chest and no one knows how it got there."

Jaden looked at Bastion confused, then he lifted up his shirt to see the huge scar gong up his body, "What the!" Jaden screamed in shock.

"Jaden claim down!" Alexis said.

"How can I claim down there a huge scar on my body and I have no idea how it got there!" screamed Jaden.

"Jaden calm down" the nurse began, "as far as I can tell, its harmless, but I want to keep a close eye on it, your free to leave but you should come by every week for a check up."

Alexis turned to the nurse, "are you sure its harmless?"

"I'm sure, I've checked him free times, its harmless, but a scar like this is impossible I want to keep a close eye on him" explained the nurse.

Jaden jumped off the bed and slipped straight into his shoes. He then pushed himself of the bed and headed straight for the door."Alright lets go, it feel like I haven't ate in a week" laughs Jaden.

His friends jumped out of their seats and after Jaden, leaving the nurse on her own.

"Serge you just got out of the hospital you should rest" ordered Hassleberry.

"Hassleberry's right Jaden you just got out of the hospital but you should still rest" Syrus agreed.

Jaden turned to his friends, but still walked forward, with a huge grin on his face."I am resting, but I'm going to have food whist I do it."

"And no duelling," mentioned Bastian.

"No duelling, but the new students come tomorrow?" complained Jaden stopping in his tracks.

Alexis appeared in front of him with an annoyed look on his face, she looked really mad at him, "No duelling!" she shouted.

Everyone was taken back by the girls outbreak, she looked deep into Jaden's eyes and when she had forced enough fear in him so that he wouldn't duel, she turned around and walked away. The boys where all silent as they watched Alexis walk away from them. When she was completely out of sight, Chazz finally spoke.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I-I don't know" Jaden said in shock.

Bastion stepped away from the group heading in Alexis direction, "I'll go talk to her, you guys go get Jaden some food."

Bastion gave them a nod before turning around and following the girl. The rest of the gang just looked at each other for a short while before Jaden broke the silence. "Alright lets get some food."

As the crew followed Jaden to the lunch room, little did they know that three new additions to the school had arrived. Down by the port a small ship had docked and from it, three duellist emerged. The one in front was a tall black haired boy, his hair covered his left eye. His uniform was red and he had black skinny jeans. His name was Sasuke. The second was a girl with short brown hair, she had a red jacket on with black jeans on. She also had a pair of black boot on. The last one was a dark looking boy, his hair was brown and a bit messy. He had a back trench coat on over a red jacket, he had black baggy jeans on and black shoes on. His eyes alone showed very little happiness. These three new students looked up at the main building and prepared for their new stay at the academy.

To be continued…

**So here I have started off my new story, setting the base for the rest, expect it to run like a series of the anime.**


End file.
